drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachen (My Little Pony)
Die Drachen 'aus der TV-Serie ''My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie ''treten meistens als typische Westliche Drachen auf. Einer der Drachen ist Spike, einer der Hauptcharaktere, der bei der Protagonistin Twilight Sparkle wohnt und als Assistent für sie arbeitet. Eine Liste aller Drachen findet sich im englischen Friendship is Magic Wiki. Allgemein Die meisten Drachen in der Serie entsprechen dem Schema eines typischen westlichen Drachen, sie besitzen vier Beine und ein Paar Flügel. Dabei laufen die meisten von ihnen nur auf den Hinterbeinen, jedoch gibt es auch Ausnahmen die auf allen vieren oder, in einem bekannten Fall, auf den Vorderbeinen, laufen. Auch sind die Drachen in der Lage zu fliegen und Feuer zu speien. Abgesehen von diesen Gemeinsamkeiten unterscheiden die Drachen sich sehr stark, so hat jeder Drache ein individuelles Farbschema, unterschiedliche Anordnungen und Formen von Hörnern, Haaren oder Stacheln auf dem Kopf und eine stark unterschiedliche Statur die von theropodenartig zu humanoid reicht. Manche haben Stacheln, Federquasten oder Keulen am Schwanz, andere nicht. Manche Drachen haben lange, krokodilartige Schnauzen, andere eher kurze, ähnlich den Ponies aus Equestria, oder schnabelartige Mäuler, die dennoch mit Zähnen besetzt sind. Einige Drachen haben sehr große Flügelspannweiten, andere eher kleine Flügel, mit denen sie logischerweise nicht fliegen können dürften. thumb|CrackleNicht alle Drachen, die in der Serie auftreten, entsprechen diesem Schema, einige Jungdrachen weichen davon ab. So hat z.B. Crackle ganze acht Beine. Allen Drachen scheint es gemein zu sein, dass sie nicht nur Schätze horten, sondern auch Edelsteine essen. Zudem sind sie feuerrestistent und können sogar in Lava schwimmen. thumb|Spikes Stone ScaleJedoch sind sie nicht immun gegen Krankheiten, so können sie z.B. eine Steinschuppe, eine Art Pickel unter einer Schuppe, bekommen, oder auch normale Bauchschmerzen. Laut ''Tails of Equestria sind sie auch gegen Tatzlschnupfen nicht immun. Außerdem sind alle Drachen allergisch gegen Drachenniesbäume, die sie zum niesen bringen. Obwohl Drachen, anders als Ponies, keine Schönheitsflecken (engl. Cutie Marks) besitzen, wurde Spike in der Folge Spike im Verantwortungsstress ''von Twilights Karte gerufen. Auf der Karte erschien dann sein Kopf, während die Stacheln auf seinem Kopf leuchteten. Es ist unbekannt, ob die Karte auch andere Drachen rufen kann. Fortpflanzung und Wachstum thumb|Drachenlord Ember versucht, die Dracheneier auszubrüten Drachen legen ihre Eier gemeinschaftlich auf einem Steinfeld über einem unterirdischen Lavasee. Während die Hitze der Lava die Eier ausbrütet, wacht der amtierende Drachenlord über die Eier. Ist die Temperatur zu niedrig, zittern die Eier. Das Wachstum von Drachen wird durch ihre Gier beeinflusst, je gieriger ein Drache ist, desto größer wird er. Dies basiert vermutlich auf den Mythen von Ragnar loðbrók und dem Lagarfljótwurm, welche zu wachsen begannen, sobald sie mit Gold in Kontakt kamen. Jedoch ist das Wachstum durch Gier nicht die natürliche Art eines Drachen, erwachsen zu werden, und beeinflusst auch nur seine Größe, nicht seine körperliche Reife. Von Natur aus wachsen Drachen etwa so schnell wie Ponies. In einem bestimmten Alter häuten Drachen sich, was sich durch einen Stone Scale Ausschlag unter den Schuppen, ein Kratzen im Hals das Probleme beim Sprechen bereitet und starken Gestank, der Raubtiere wie Rochs oder Tatzlwürmer anlockt, ankündigt. Nach der Häutung erhält der Jungdrache Flügel. Kultur thumb|Drachenlord TorchWährend einige Drachen einzelgängerisch in Equestria und an anderen Orten leben, scheinen zumindest während der Zeit der Drachenwanderung große Mengen von Drachen gemeinsam ins Drachenland im Südosten Equestrias zu reisen, wo die meisten Drachen dauerhaft leben. Das Drachenland ist felsig, da Drachen sich umgeben von Fels und Steinen am Wohlsten fühlen. Gegenüber den Ponies, mit denen die Drachen sich Equestria teilen, herrschen in der Gesellschaft viele Vorurteile. Da es jedoch kaum Kontakt zwischen den Kulturen gibt, wissen die Ponies wenig über die Kultur der Drachen, und die Aussagen einiger Drachen in der Serie implizieren, dass auch die Drachen nicht viel über die Kultur der Ponies wissen. So denkt z.B. Prinzessin Ember bei einem Besuch in Twilight Sparkles kristallenen Schloss, dass Ponies die Wände mit dem Lieblingsessen ihrer Freunde dekorieren, da Embers Lieblingsessen Kristalle sind. thumb|Prinzessin EmberIn der Folge ''Der neue Drachenlord ''erfährt man, dass alle Drachen einem Drachenlord gehorchen. Dieser ist in der Lage, andere Drachen auf große Entfernung zu sich zu rufen, wobei die betreffenden Drachen dabei beginnen zu leuchten und ein brennendes Gefühl auf den Schuppen verspüren, bis sie seinem Ruf folgen. Die Amtszeit eines Drachenlords ist zeitlich begrenzt, die genaue Dauer ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Ein neuer Drachenlord wird dann durch einen Wettbewerb ausgewählt, in dem das Blutsteinzepter aus dem Herz des Flammenvulkans geholt werden muss. Wem dies gelingt, der wird neuer Drachenlord. Der Drachenlord während der Zeit, zu der die Serie spielt, ist Torch, unter dessen Herrschaft die Kultur der Drachen Egoismus und Stärke bevorzugt, wodurch Freundschaften zwischen Drachen selten sind und Intelligenz und Weisheit wenig Anerkennung erfahren. Es ist üblich, dass die Eltern einen Jungdrachen nach seiner Häutung rauswerfen, damit er alleine leben kann. Zu Ende von ''Der neue Drachenlord ''wird seine Tochter, Prinzessin Ember, der neue Drachenlord, unter deren Herrschaft Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit unter Drachen und eine friedliche Beziehung zu den Ponies gefördert werden sollen. Smolder erwähnt in ''Molt Down, dass damit Pony-Dörfer terrorisieren von der Liste der akzeptablen Drachen-Hobbies gestrichen ist. In der Folge Spike im Verantwortungsstress ''besucht Ember Ponyville, um mehr über Freundschaft zu lernen. Nachdem sie sich dort mit ihrer groben und direkten Art eher unbeliebt macht schließt sie schließlich eine Freundschaft mit Thorax, dem Herrscher der Wechselponies, welcher von ihrer Erfahrung als Anführer etwas lernen kann. Während Drachen üblicherweise keine Kleidung tragen, sind Rüstungen nicht ungewöhnlich und werden im Wettkampf um den Titel des Drachenlords und vermutlich auch bei anderen Kampfhandlungen getragen. Im Winter, wenn Ponies den Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend feiern, feiern die Drachen das Fest des Feuers. Dabei erzählt jeder Geschichten, und der mit der besten Geschichte gewinnt einen Haufen Juwelen. In der Serie Während Spike als einer der Protagonisten regelmäßig vorkommt, hatten auch andere Drachen bisher nur Auftritte in einzelnen Folgen: Drachenscheu thumb|der rote Drache und FluttershyIn der Folge "Drachenscheu" (engl. ''Dragonshy) lebt ein roter Drache auf einem Berg nahe Ponyville. Da sein Rauch die Luft über Ponyville verpestet, machen sich Twilight Sparkle und ihre Freunde auf den Weg, um den Drachen zu vertreiben. Letztendlich kann Fluttershy, welche furchtbare Angst vor ausgewachsenen Drachen hat, den Drachen überzeugen, sich einen anderen Wohnort zu suchen. Die ganze Folge erinnert an Der Hobbit, was dadurch vertieft wird, dass der Soundtrack an die Der Herr der Ringe Filme angelehnt ist. Eule gut, alles gut In der Folge "Eule gut, alles gut" (engl. Owl's Well That Ends Well) reisst Spike von zu Hause aus und trifft in eine Höhle im Wald der ewigen Magie auf einen erwachsenen grünen Drachen. Da Spike einige von dessen Juwelen aufgegessen hat, verfolgt der Drache ihn, jedoch gelingt es Spike mit Owlowiscious Hilfe, vor dem Drachen zu fliehen Spike, das Drachenpony thumb|Garble (mitte) und zwei weitere JungdrachenIn der Folge "Spike, das Drachenpony" entschließt sich Spike, der großen Drachenwanderung zu folgen, um mehr über seine Herkunft zu erfahren. Am Ziel der Wanderung angekommen trifft Spike auf eine Gruppe Jungdrachen, die ihn zuerst ausschließen, dann jedoch als einen der ihren anerkennen. Der Anführer dieser Gruppe ist der rote Drache Garble. Nachdem Spike sich bei einer Mutprobe weigert, ein Phönix-Ei zu zerbrechen, wird er wieder aus der Gruppe ausgeschlossen und kehrt zu seinen Freunden nach Ponyville zurück. Der neue Drachenlord In dieser Folge ruft der Drachenlord Torch alle Drachen Equestrias, darunter auch Spike, zu sich, damit sie einen Wettkampf um den Titel des Drachenlords austragen. Spike nimmt am Wettkampf teil, um zu verhindern, dass einer der Drachen gewinnt, die vorhaben, den Ponies den Krieg zu erklären. Im Verlauf der Folge verbündet er sich mit Torchs Tochter Ember, welche durch seine Hilfe neuer Drachenlord wird. Lagerfeuer-Geschichten In Rarity's Geschichte bekämpfen sich Mistmane und Sable Spirit mit Zaubern in Form von beinlosen Östlichen Drachen. In Rainbow Dashs Geschichte werden eine Gruppe Soldaten aus Cloudsdale bei der Überquerung des Drachenlandes von zwei Drachen angegriffen, die wie Drachenlord Torch (ohne Rüstung) und der grüne Drache aus Eule gut, alles gut aussehen. Einer der Soldaten wird von den Drachen gefangen genommen. Der Hauptcharakter der Geschichte, ein Soldat namens Magnus Flash, bietet an, die Drachen abzulenken, damit die anderen Soldaten ihren Kameraden retten können. Bewaffnet mit einem feuerfesten Schild lockt er die Drachen in eine Gewitterwolke, wo sie vom Blitz getroffen werden und fliehen. So können die Soldaten ihren Kameraden retten. Twilights Masterplan Prinzessin Twilight stellt sich vor, wie eine Reise ihrer Schülerin Starlight Glimmer ins Drachenland ausgehen würde. Starlight und Ember freunden sich schnell an, jedoch nimmt Garble Starlight dann mit auf ein Bad in einer Lavagrube mit, was für Ponies tödlich ist. Spike im Verantwortungsstress thumb|Thorax und Ember Spike läd versehentlich Drachenlord Ember und den Herrscher der Wechselponies, Thorax, am selben Tag nach Ponyville ein. Aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Ansichten befürchtet Spikedass beide sich nicht verstehen werden und es zum Streit zwischen den beiden und infolgedessen zum Krieg kommen könnte. Aus diesem Grund versuchen Spike und seine Freunde, dafür zu sorgen, dass Thorax und Ember sich nicht treffen. Dadurch jedoch fühlt Ember sich von Spike vernachlässigt und folgt ihm. Als sie Thorax in Gestalt eines Bären begegnet, greift sie ihn an, um Spike vor dem Bären zu retten. Das Missverständnis wird jedoch schnell geklärt und Thorax freundet sich mit Ember an. Thorax lernt später von Ember, mehr Authorität gegenüber seinen Untertanen zu zeigen, während Ember von Thorax lernt, zurückhaltender zu werden. Die Schule der Freundschaft thumb|SmolderIn "Die Schule der Freundschaft ", der ersten Folge der achten Staffel, schickt Drachenlord Ember die Schülerin Smolder an Twilights Freundschaftsakademie. Nachdem diese zuerst Drachen für allen anderen Völkern überlegen hält, freundet sie sich zuerst mit dem Greifen Gallus und später mit weiteren Schülern an. Nachdem der Freundeskreis um Smolder jedoch eine Feierlichkeit an der Schule ruiniert und dies zur Schließung der Schule führt, wird sie von Ember zurück in die Drachenlande gebracht. Später erfahren die Protagonisten, dass Smolder und die anderen Nicht-Pony-Schüler der Akadmie verschwunden sind und dass die anderen Völker sich gegenseitig dafür beschuldigen. Um einen Krieg zwischen den Völkern zu verhindern, suchen die Protagonisten nach den Kindern und finden sie schließlich versteckt im Schloss der zwei Schwestern, wo sie sie vor Pukwudgies retten müssen. Danach sprechen sich Smolder und die anderen für eine Neueröffnung der Schule aus, und Ember ist die erste der Herrscher, die ihrem Schüler die Rückkehr an die Schule erlaubt. Von dieser Folge an hat Smolder einige Nebenrollen in weiteren Folgen der achten Staffel. Der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt thumb|Spike nach seiner HäutungZu Beginn der Folge hat Spike eine Steinschuppe, eine Art Pickel auf einer Schuppe. Über Nacht wird der Ausschlag schlimmer, außerdem bekommt er Probleme zu sprechen, er kann nur noch leise krächzen oder laut schreien. Nachdem er auch durch seinen Gestank andere vergrault, versteckt er sich in einer Besenkammer, wo Smolder ihn findet. Smolder klärt Spike auf, dass seine Symptome darauf hindeuten, dass er sich häuten wird. Sie erklärt ihm auch, dass im Drachenland jugendliche nach ihrer Häutung von ihren Eltern rausgeschmissen werden, und Spike vermutet dass Twilight das selbe mit ihm tun würde. Außerdem warnt Smolder ihn, dass sein Geruch Raubtiere anlocken wird. Spike geht zu Zecora, um eine Heilung zu finden, und wird mit ihr zusammen von einem Roch angegriffen. Der Vogel erwischt später auch Rarity, jedoch häutet sich Spike kurz darauf und er erhält Flügel, woraufhin es ihm und Twilight zusammen gelingt, den Vogel abzuwehren. Twilight bestätigt ihm danach auch, das sie ihn nicht rauswerfen wird, da Ponies ihr Leben lang für einander da sind. Ein Drachenleben für ein Kissen thumb|Sludge, Twilight und SpikeIn der Folge "Ein Drachenleben für ein Kissen" (ursprünglich in Netflix veröffentlicht als "Väterliche Drachenlektionen") lernt Spike den Drachen Sludge kennen, der eine Bruchlandung in Ponyville macht. Spike und seine Freunde pflegen Sludge gesund. Anfänglich will dieser keine Hilfe annehmen, taut jedoch langsam auf und lässt sich bald von den Ponies verwöhnen. Als er wieder fit ist, erzählt Sludge Spike, dass er sein Vater ist. Sludge erzählt, wie er einst von Schuppen-Sammlern gefangen genommen wurde und dabei Spikes Ei verloren ging. Wie das Ei vor Beginn der Serie zu Twilight Sparkle kam kann er sich nicht erklären. Spike, der das Gefühl hat, durch seine Pony-Erziehung kein richtiger Drache zu sein, will sich von Sludge etwas über das Drachenleben beibringen lassen. Sludge gibt an, dass in Twilight's Schloss, wo Spike lebt, alles zu weich und ponyhaft ist, und dass Spike all diese Dinge loswerden muss. Dabei lässt er sich all die Annehmlichkeiten des Pony-Lebens von Spike bringen, während dieser die Nächte draußen verbringen muss. Als Smolder davon erfährt, erzählt sie Spike, dass dies nichts mit dem Leben als Drache zu tun hat. Sie selbst schläft auch in der Schule und nicht im Freien. Beide hecken einen Plan aus und Smolder erzählt Sludge, sie habe eine Höhle gefunden, in der es sich wie ein richtiger Drache leben lässt. Spike will Sludge überreden, mit ihm dort hinzuziehen, aber Sludge weigert sich. Als es zum Streit kommt, gibt Sludge zu, dass er nicht Spikes echter Vater ist. Wütend verlässt er das Schloss. Spike hingegen versöhnt sich mit Twilight Sparkle und freut sich, zu wissen, wer er ist, egal ob Pony oder Drache. Tails of Equestria Im Pen&Paper-Rollenspiel wurden Drachen mit dem Buch Das Bestiarium von Equestria als Monster und spielbare Rasse eingeführt. Als Monster wird unterschieden zwischen Drache (Erwachsen) und Drache (Jung), wobei die erwachsene Variante sich nur durch den höheren Körper-Wert (W12 anstatt W6) unterscheidet, nicht aber in Geist und Charme (beides W6). Außerdem haben erwachsene Drachen zusätzlich die Fähigkeit Dicke Haut (W6), Jungdrachen aber nur Fliegen (W8) und ''Feuerodem (W10)''Jack Caesar (2018), '''My little Pony - Tails of Equestria: Das Bestiarium von Equestria, Ulisses Spiele, ISBN 9783957526724. Außerdem gibt es Statuswerte für Drachenlord Ember, Spike und Drachenlord Torch, welche jeweils bessere Werte haben als durchschnittliche (Jung-)Drachen. Drachenlord Torch ist nach dem Ursa Major das zweitstärkste im Buch vorkommedne MonsterJack Caesar (2018), My little Pony - Tails of Equestria: Das Bestiarium von Equestria, Ulisses Spiele, ISBN 9783957526724. Als spielbare Rasse starten Drachen mit den Begabungen Fliegen (W6) und Feuerodem (W6) und der Eigenheit Drachengier, jedoch ohne die Eigenheit Oooohhh... Wie das glänzt!, die Drachen als Monster haben. Anders als die Pony-Rassen haben sie keine Schönheitsflecken-BegabungJack Caesar (2018), My little Pony - Tails of Equestria: Das Bestiarium von Equestria, Ulisses Spiele, ISBN 9783957526724. Ein dicker blauer Drache namens Scalio ist der Feuerwächter im Abenteuer Der Fluch der Statuetten. Die Spieler-Charaktere müssen ihm einen guten Witz erzählen, damit sie seinen Segen erhaltenZak Barouh (2018), Tails of Equestria - Der Fluch der Statuetten, Ulisses Spiele, ISBN 978-3957526670. Individuelle Drachen Folgende namentlich bekannte Drachen spielen in der Serie oder einzelnen Folgen eine Rolle: *Spike *Drachenlord Torch *Drachenlord Ember *Smolder *Garble *Sludge Trivia thumb|Frühes Konzeptbild der Drachen *In der Serie kommt mit dem Charakter Discord auch ein so genanntes "Drachenpony" vor, welches jedoch bis auf einzelne Körperteile wenig mit den Drachen und Ponies der Serie gemein hat. *Außerdem kommen in der Serie noch andere drachenartige Wesen vor, z.B. ein Basilisk (im englischen Original Cockatrice), ein Tatzlwurm, eine Chimäre, Greifen und, in Tails of Equestria, der Bücherwyrm. *In Ausgabe 14 der Comicreihe My Little Pony: Friends Forever wird gezeigt, dass die Stadt Fillydelphia eine große Drachen-Population hat, die überwiegend in höhlenartigen Häusern in Dragon Town leben, welches an ein Chinatown erinnert. Dies wiederspricht sich etwas mit der Aussage aus Spike, das Drachenpony, dass Ponies (zumindest vor Der neue Drachenlord) kaum etwas über Drachen wissen. *Ursprünglich entwarf Lauren Faust einen etwas dämlich aussehenden Manikor und elegante, feminine Drachen, in der Erwartung, dass Hasbro in einer Serie für kleine Mädchen ein solches Design möchte. Letztendlich empfanden die Entscheidungsträger bei Hasbro die Designs als "nicht furchterregend genug", weshalb sie angepasst wurdenDeviantart: Dopey Manticore by fyre-flyeDeviantart: Dragon by fyre-flye. Galerie Datei:Drachenwanderung_2.png|Ein Schwarm Drachen bei der Drachenwanderung Datei:Spike_and_Dragon.png|Spike und der grüne Drache Datei:Drachenschwänze_MLP.png|Die Schanzspitzen verschiedener Drachen Datei:MLP_Facebook_header_My_Little_Dragon_Spike_is_Magic.jpg|Darstellung von Spike als Drachenlord, als Werbung für Der neue Drachenlord Datei:Dragon_competitors_conversing_S6E5.png|Diverse Drachen in Der neue Drachenlord Datei:MLP_Leuchtende_Drachen.png|Vom Drachenlord gerufene Drachen leuchten Datei:MLP_Drachen_Rüstung.png|Drachen in Rüstungen Quellen *My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie (TV-Serie) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:My Little Pony